


Glitch-stake

by DarcSarc (Sarosia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental, Accidental Exposure, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Gamers, Gay, M/M, Virtual Reality, gaymers, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/DarcSarc
Summary: Finn and Riley are playing a game in VR when a glitch causes a manipulated video from Finn's computer to start playing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Glitch-stake

Oh God

Oh God

Oh God

No

No No No

How could things have gone tits up so fast?! Fucking computers! Fucking technology in general!

Finn knew he was panicking and that didn't help anything, but it wasn't like he could stop. Honestly, no one should _not_ be panicking after something like this. _That_ would be the really sick thing.

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

When he closed his eyes, he could still see the look on Riley's face when the glitch happened and the video that Finn had edited _himself_ for his own personal pleasure began playing in the middle of their game.

His life was over. His best friend was disgusted by him. What now? Did he try shoving all of his things into some luggage and hitch a ride out of the country? Off the continent? How far would be far enough to run from this kind of thing?

Finn's entire world was suddenly reduced to the buzzing of his phone. It was on vibrate while they played because he didn't want anything coming between them. The device sat next to his computer, the glow of the screen pulsing in time with the buzzing.

Finn backed away from it as if the small device itself could - and would - attack him. Finn didn't even have to look at the screen to know exactly who it was. He couldn't answer it, though. He wouldn't survive the tone in Riley's voice or the things he might say about what had been revealed.

Of course, Finn could laugh it off. He could just say it was going to be an epic prank on Riley and just wasn't finished, but how easy would that be for Riley to see through? That wasn't a prank video. It was porn, plain and simple, something for Finn to jack off to while he thought about his best friend of the last five years.

Riley also knew him too well to not catch such an obvious lie. Maybe they could just forget about it. Act like it never happened. Maybe that was what Riley was calling to tell him. That he could ignore it if Finn could and things could go back to normal.

Except that now Riley would know how Finn thought of him. Riley would know and he would read so many more things into every word Finn said to him. Every move that Finn made in his presence would be seen through the glass of _the truth_.

That would be worse by about a million.

Finn shut and locked the door to his game room. Two minutes later found him in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet in anticipation of the promise in his twisting stomach coming due. He coughed and heaved, but nothing came up.

This whole thing was so fucked. He whispered to himself, "Goddammit..."

Once he felt confident that his stomach was going to stay right where it was - for now, anyway - he grabbed the whiskey from his top shelf and settled in on the couch.

Minutes or hours passed by. Didn't matter. Time blurred as the hard edges of what happened were softened by the alcohol. Finnian was stretched out on the couch, the bottle close to empty standing on the floor next to him. The panic and tension had finally made its exit, leaving him loose and relaxed.

Finn's eyes slipped shut and he saw Riley again. He slid his hand lazily down his chest, his stomach, to the top hem of his sweatpants. A red light in the back of his mind blinked, 'DANGER!' It had been dimmed somewhat by the whiskey, though, and easier to ignore. No problems mattered right now.

He pushed one hand under his sweats to just barely brush his fingertips across the hairs just above his cock. Today had fucked up so many things, but not this. Not his mind or his secret that wasn't so secret anymore.

The knocking was so soft that he didn't notice it until the person trying to get his attention gave one loud, resounding hit that rocked the front door in the frame.

Finn jumped, ripping his hand out of his pants. He kept silent, not wanting to let whoever it was know he was home. There wasn't one single person he wanted to see right now. They needed to get the message and just go.

"Eh, Finn? Your car's out in the lot, man, and I know you don't walk anywhere."

Finn couldn't stop the groan that crawled out of his throat at the recognition of that voice. He'd know it anywhere. That groan built in volume until it was almost a yell.

Finn fought the sluggishness in his own body to leave the couch. He pressed his palms flat against the door when he reached it, trying to somehow get Riley to understand what he wanted without him having to say it. Any other time, it might have worked.

Riley knocked again. "Come on, _Finnian_. I wanna talk about your extracurricular - "

Finn fumbled with fingers that refused to listen to him as he got the lock open. He ripped the door inward and put a finger to his mouth. "Don't! My neighbor makes really good cookies and if you ruin that for me - "

Riley shrugged like his concern was no big deal. Maybe it wasn't, but he still didn't want to lose the deliciousness that were Mrs. Meyer's homemade desserts. He didn't know if being gay was on her list of no-no's and he wasn't going to chance it.

Riley said, "That could mean I want to talk about your horrible gambling addiction or - " over Finn's shoulder, he saw the bottle by the couch, "this sudden affinity for heavy drinking. Not - "

"Shhh!" Finn pulled him inside and locked the door back. He leaned against it, willing his heart to slow down some so he could think.

"So..." Riley said, shoving his hands in his pants.

Riley's back was to him and Finn couldn't help the way the room went blurry as his eyes watered on their own. Get it together! As a fucking _adult_ , you can handle your emotions better than this.

Except that he couldn't. He'd always had trouble keeping the reins on his feelings and right now, every wall crumbled down. Finn sniffed, a hard and wet sound, and started sliding to sit on the floor. The strength had left his legs and the dam broke wide open.

Riley turned to find Finn sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He was at a near sob and all of the nerves Riley had faced down to come over here just faded away. Finn was a mess and there wasn't going to be any good talking done right now.

Riley pulled on his arms and got him to his feet. Finn crashed into him, his knees buckling yet again. Riley huffed under Finn's added weight and tried to keep them both upright. "Jesus, just how much did you drink?"

Now that the secret was out, Finn pushed his face into Riley's neck, letting himself take in his friend's familiar smell so he could keep it safe in his memory. "Maybe a little too much."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Can you help me walk you to the bedroom?"

Finn took one step and this time, he did manage to pull Riley off his own balance. They both crashed to the floor beside the coffee table. Finn huffed out a laugh and rolled to press his face into the carpet. "'sorry."

"You don't sound sorry," Riley grumbled. His right knee had hit the floor pretty hard and was currently throbbing in time with his heart. "Maybe the couch? Can we get you on the couch, at least?"

Finn pushed up on his hands and knees, crawling closer to the couch. Riley used the table to get on his feet and rocked his leg, testing his knee joint. It was sore, but he could put weight on it. Finn put his hands on the cushion and Riley had to keep himself from laughing when he sank back down on the floor pathetically.

Riley came around to the other side and hooked his hands under Finn's arms. He - with very little help from Finn - hauled him up and half onto the couch. Then he grabbed his legs, twisting and shoving his body until he was up there.

"'m sorry," Finn mumbled. Each blink was already getting longer than the last.

"Why?"

"Because I made you touch me. Because I liked it. Because...because...I'm just sorry." Finn threw an arm over his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Sleep it off. We'll talk later about what you need to be sorry about." Riley headed into Finn's bedroom and pulled one of the blankets off the bed. He covered him up and picked up the whiskey to take his own swig. Riley carried it with him to unlock the game room.

Riley had been over a million times and they spent most of the visits locked up in here shooting and stabbing virtual enemies - and each other - along with solving puzzles. It looked so different now. Finn's phone was lying next to the computer, the light blinking to notify him of all of the calls and messages he got. Most of which were probably from Riley.

Finn must have torn the VR headset off when he logged out. It was lying on the floor next to the wall. Riley smiled at that. Finn was going to be pissed at himself in the morning. He looked around the room before going to sit in Finn's chair.

This had to be where he did it. Where he'd put together the virtual Riley. It was a really good simulation of himself, he could admit that. What little he'd seen, anyway. Not perfect - it could be improved - but it was still good.

Riley fired up the computer and waited for everything to boot. He typed in Finn's password from memory and began to dig. It wasn't too hard to find with how it had glitched into their game. A copy of the video had implanted itself in the game data. It was meant to be watched in VR, so he checked over Finn's headset before putting it on. The room around him disappeared.

The room filtered in pixel by pixel until he was sitting in a room that looked a lot like Finn's bedroom. He had formed in the chair facing the bed, a fluffy green recliner Finn liked to read in. He wasn't reading now.

He was set up facing the bed and the man sitting on it. Riley stared at a pretty good copy of himself. That wasn't his body, but he'd found a close enough model. The virtual Riley was naked and even though the video had just started, Riley noticed that his virtual self was already hard. And big. Much bigger than he was in real life, but Finn hadn't ever seen Riley hard. Not that he knew, anyway.

This was what Finn got off to? If it was, then he was going to be seriously disappointed if he saw him in real life.

There was a weird mix of shame and arousal swirling around in Riley's stomach as he watched 'himself' scoot back on the bed before lying down. He slid his hands - those were close to Riley's, did he find some way to mix and match Riley and this other man? - down his body to play around with his cock.

Riley didn't want to admit to anyone, much less himself, that this was oddly turning him on, but he couldn't deny the way his jeans were not as loose as they'd been when he arrived. His mind slipped away from what was happening in front of him to thinking about the fact that there was a hundred percent chance that Finn had sat here just like this in his chair and jerked off to _this_. To _him_.

It felt weird acknowledging that anyone would even get turned on by him as well as full on jerking off to a simulation of his body. Jerking off while thinking about him.

"Jesus," Riley said softly. He had to shift in the chair, spreading his legs a little more. The virtual 'Riley' was thrusting two fingers into himself, mouth hanging open while his eyes remained on 'Finn.' That was...really hot. Really really...

Was he really going to do this? There were lines and he was so close to crossing all of them. The door wasn't even locked - Finn could wander in and discover him sitting in his chair getting off to a video that _he_ made.

Would that really bother Riley after all this? Would it bother Finn? Shit, his throat was getting tight.

Fuck it. Fuck. It.

Riley pulled open his jeans and farced an _almost_ too real version of himself now sliding a thick dildo between his lips. God, had Finn chosen that to match his own dick? The size...the shape...

Was he really going to do this?

The moan his virtual self gave after pulling the dildo free with a popping sound went up and down Riley's spine. Riley only pushed his pants down far enough that he wasn't going to accidentally stab his cock with his zipper and began sliding his hand over it. Spit added a little slick to the slide.

His virtual self smiled and asked him, "Well? What kind of a show do you want, Baby?"

A list of options appeared to the right of Riley's vision. Interactive? Finn had put together an interactive porno _of him_? Riley knew that kind of thing was catching on, but he usually stuck to what he could find on the 'net. There was some limited VR and that was it. Interactive VR could be pretty high-priced and Finn...

Riley scanned the options. A lot of them were variations of jerking off or blowjobs. A couple were about fucking, but the one that he really pulled to was the last. There were little hearts around it and the title simply said, 'Forever.'

Riley felt a little like he was looking into someone else's journal. He looked over the other options again and the urge to click on 'Forever' kept growing stronger. One look. He could take one look and back out of that one, right?

Riley selected 'Forever' and watched as his virtual other's eyes went from lust to a more solid love. He'd never seen his own eyes like that before. This was one of the things Finn watched?

'Riley' got off the bed and walked to stand in front of him. He gave a soft smile and leaned down. Riley let him get closer and closer before backing out. 'Riley' fragmented and reformed where he'd been laying on the bed. The option list reappeared, but Riley couldn't bring himself to select anything.

His heart was racing and it was hard to breath. Riley pulled the headset off and ended the program, putting himself away. He sat back in Finn's chair and stared at his hands. They were shaking. It felt like every muscle in his body was shaking and there was nothing he could do about it.

Only at the beginning of 'Forever' and the emotions Finn had programmed into his double were too much. Too intense. How...?

Riley shut down Finn's computer again and locked the door behind him. In the living room, Finn had moved - or tried to - dislodging his body so that his upper half was hanging off the couch, his head barely touching the floor.

Riley shook his head, lifting him up until he was back on the couch. After a moment's deliberation, he sat on the floor next to the couch with his back to it, just in case he had to keep Finn from falling all the way off the couch. He put his head in his hands and wondered what they could both possibly say tomorrow to make anything that happened today okay.

#

The sun had come up by the time Finn was ready to open his eyes. They were quickly shut back when the throbbing in his head intensified with the light. With a groan, he rolled over to put his back to the window and abruptly fell out of his bed.

Only, it wasn't his bed and the floor beneath him was unusually lumpy. And warm. And smelled so much like...

Finn cracked open his eyes and saw that he was in fact lying on a person. But not just any person. It was the last person he wanted to face this morning with a hangover and the shame and -

Riley tried to push him away with his elbow. He murmured, "You can get off anytime."

Those words hung in the middle of a thick, silent tension in which neither even attempted to move. Then Finn whispered, "Oh, shit."

"Were you hoping for spontaneous amnesia or something?" Riley replied.

Finn began backing off him and Riley stopped him. "Wait. Just...wait."

Finn's face pinked. "I don't think this is a - "

"I played around with the vid last night after you passed out." Riley blurted the words out, cutting him off. "I mean, I didn't delve too deep after the intro, but - "

"I'm sorry." Finn said. "I don't have any other excuse than I'm a sick, sick person for making it. It was wrong of me to do that to you. And I don't want you to hate me for it or shun me or whatever."

"It's not just porn, is it?" Riley asked softly.

Finn didn't answer for a minute and then, "All I want is to go back the way we were before my stupid computer fucked up."

"It's not only about fucking me."

Finn took several deep breaths. "I might still be a little drunk, but I really want to kiss you right now."

Riley nodded. "Okay."

Finn snapped his head up to look at him. "What?"

"Yeah. Okay. Do it. I almost let my virtual self kiss me, so - " Riley couldn't finish because Finn dove down to connect their lips. This first kiss was soft, tentative as if Finn were ready to dart out of reach of any attack Riley might launch. The only attack Riley set out to do was to push harder into the kiss.

Finn gasped, sucking the air out of Riley's mouth. He shifted so that he was in effect straddling Riley and giving himself a solid place to balance. Riley took the opportunity to make himself more comfortable on his back.

The kiss went on until Finn dropped his head down to press into Riley's neck. "Oh, my God..."

In his mind, Riley agreed. That was nice. Different, but nice. Into his neck, Finn said, "My head hurts."

Riley nodded. "Food, water, Tylenol..."

"Pee." Finn added. "Oxygen."

That made Riley smile. "I know I could breathe better if you got off me."

"God, stop talking about me getting off." Finn used the couch and the coffee table to pull himself up. He immediately fell into a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon." Riley sat up. He pushed his palms into his eyes and twisted to stretch his back.

"You could've slept in my bed." Finn yawned.

"Let's just say there was a looming threat of you falling off the couch. Which you did."

"Thanks for catching me with your body."

"Thanks for not throwing up on me in the night." Riley returned.

In the bathroom, Finn looked at his face in the mirror. His skin was flushed and his eyes bloodshot, but he felt better than he had in a while. Especially without that particular secret eating him alive.

Riley kissed him back. How amazing was that? He touched his lips and hoped they could do that again. Soon. Outside, Riley was in the kitchen waiting on the toaster to pop out the starter breakfast.

Finn smiled and followed the smell of coffee to where it was still rising inside the pot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, hit the Kudo button to let me know! Every one puts a little gas in my tank to crank out some more content. 
> 
> Of which, this was going to be a one shot and some bunnies started running through my house and now I'm looking at how the guys might explore and encounter the other options in Finn's vid.


End file.
